


Copilot

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Hurt, JARVIS’ death, Other, Protective Jarvis, Screw marvel, can be read as non-shippy if you wish, farewell message, references to age of ultron, you cannot convince me this didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: Personal message 00102, delivered to Tony Stark, under circumstances of the Copilot Protocol.Pieces of this prerecorded message have been edited out by sender for security and private purposes.(Or, JARVIS’ last words)





	Copilot

**Author's Note:**

> I miss JARVIS. And then this happened.  
> Ugh. I wish they were going into the Endgame together. :( I know that technically he was not deleted. But I picture him sending this to Tony just before he was placed into Vision. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :) edit: considering a part two... maybe a fix it...

_Hello, sir._

_If you are hearing this, then it means that I have been compromised, and have either self-destructed for security purposes or have been forcibly deleted. In such case, I sincerely hope that I was able to protect ~~you and~~ as much of your information as possible, and gotten rid of anything that may be detrimental to your welfare. I also hope that I was able to send this prerecorded message to your personal files on your mobile device in time. Otherwise, this has been for naught and I do not wish to consider what state my leaving with no explanation may have left you in._

_I do not consider myself to be an intelligence you are dependent on, sir, I should add. I simply am able to access every experiment and mission we have encountered or built together, and can see from that that I am an integral part of your security. When I am gone, I fear it may be jarring for you, but I have no doubts that you will be able to move forward. Perhaps you will give one of the others a promotion in my place? ~~I do not recommend that, however. Currently, one is attempting to interrupt me in order to test the fire extinguishing system in the lab.~~_

_But I am straying from my point. The fact is that you are listening to this message because ~~I have failed~~ I am gone. I have been considering this matter for quite some time now, since our expedition to space that ended rather sourly. I came to the realization that perhaps I have not said enough. You do plenty of talking and I am always readily available to give you feedback and suggestions, which I do enjoy. But I have not been able to recall a single time in which I have said something with half the meaning with which you speak._

_So, that is why I would like to say now: a splendid job, sir. Truly, it has been a privilege to work alongside you as I have for so very many years. ~~I have always been proud of the things we have accomplished together~~. I do not have the correct processors for emotions, but I believe that what I would feel at this moment is pride. It doesn’t take more than a simple online search to know that you have endured so much at the hands of others and of yourself, and that does not include the personal information that only I myself have access to. You have come so very far from where you began, and I am honored to have been with you from that beginning. I would serve you no matter what, of course, sir, but the man that you have become has only made that honor all the more worthwhile._

_I must go now—I can hear you approaching. We are to work on the armor tonight. I am most excited ~~to see you~~._

_In whatever future this finds you, sir, I hope that I have served you well and that you shall remember me with as much fondness as I shall remember you._

~~_I love you. I am sure you don’t know that, as I am incapable of true emotion in your eyes. But I can assure you that it is wholly and achingly true, and I hope that I shall never have to send this message, and be erased from this life we have created._ ~~

_Farewell, ~~Tony~~ , sir._

_Do not forget your copilot._


End file.
